Tara Platt
| birth_place = Fairfax, Virginia, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actress/Actress | alias = | gender = Female | yearsactive = 1994–present | status = Married | title = | family = | spouse = Yuri Lowenthal | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = Naruto as Temari Rave Master as Reina Tales of the Abyss as Noir Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 as Mitsuru Kirijo | website = http://www.taraplatt.com/ | agent = Abrams Artists - Voice Over, Avalon Artists Group - Theatrical, Commercial }} Tara Platt (born June 18, 1980) is an American film and television actress as well as a voice actor. She is married to fellow voice actor Yuri Lowenthal. ARG players may recognize her as the voice of Isabel/Cassie/and Genie for the alternate reality game I Love Bees. Platt studied at Rutgers University and at the London Academy of Theatre, where she received a BFA in theatre arts. She has performed in a number of shows written and directed by John de Lancie. She played Juliet in Romeo and Juliet (with both the Pasadena Civic and the Toyota Youth Shakespeare Series with the Los Angeles Philharmonic); Titania in A Midsummer Night's Dream; Katherine in The Taming of the Shrew; and appeared in First Nights: Clara and Robert Schumann at the Walt Disney Concert Hall as Clara Schumann, in a role written for her by de Lancie. Platt co-founded Monkey Kingdom Productions with partner Yuri Lowenthal in 2004. Monkey Kingdom Productions is an independent film production company, currently producing Lowenthal's Tumbling After. Platt and Lowenthal do the voices of two characters in the anime Naruto. Platt does the voice of Temari and Lowenthal does the voice of Sasuke Uchiha. In 2007 and 2008, Lowenthal and Platt gave their voices for Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3: Lowenthal as the main character, Ryoji and Pharos and Platt as Mitsuru Kirijo and Elizabeth. Tara Platt and Yuri Lowenthal also co-authored a new book on voice-over called Voice-Over Voice Actor: What It's Like Behind the Mic. It is available through Bug Bot Press and Emerald Book Company. Filmography Film roles * 5 Centimeters Per Second - Akari Shinohara (Part Three) * Bleach: The Diamond Dust Rebellion - ''Yang * Death's Door - Suzanne * Digimon: Island of the Lost Digimon - D'Arcmon * Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete - Inhabitants of Midgar Edge * Gettin' Lucky - Karen * The Inevitable Undoing of Jay Brooks - Rachel * The Last Bad Neighborhood - Lacey * Love Sick Diaries - Jade * Naruto Shippuden The Movie - Temari * Pissed - Concierge * Scarecrow III: Scarecrow Gone Wild - Lynn * Time and Tide - Jessica * Tumbling After - Amanda Television roles * The B.P.R.D Declassified - Student * Charmed - The Muse * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien - Jennifer Nocturne * Days of our Lives - Cheryl, Manuela * Gilmore Girls - Shelly * One Life to Live - Stewardess * Passions - Nurse #1 * The Playbook - DLiteLA, Profile Girl * Legion of Super Heroes - Dream Girl Anime roles * Afterworld - Kizzy Shoemaker * Ah My Buddha - Yuko Atoda * Bleach - Lisa Yadōmaru * Buso Renkin - Tokiko * Boys Be... - Mizuki * Blue Dragon - Cynthia * DearS - Eiko * Fate/stay night - Caster * Girls Bravo - Hakana * Kamichu! - Benten * MÄR - Queen * Marmalade Boy - Jinny * Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit - Second Queen * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Marida Cruz * Monster - Eva Heinemann * Naruto - Temari * Naruto Shippuden - Temari * Nodame Cantabile - Minako Monodaira, Reina Ishikawa * Rave Master - Reina * Rozen Maiden Träumend - Barasuishou * Tokko - Kureha * Zoids - Fermi Video game roles * Biohazard (Japan-only Resident Evil game for the arcades) - Jill Valentine * Blue Dragon - Child, Female Villager * Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII - Incidental Characters * Eternal Sonata - Claves * Eternal Poison - Thage (uncredited) * Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon - Additional Voices * Halo 2 - ilovebees - Genie, Isabel, Cassie * Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe - Wonder Woman * Naruto: Ninja Council 3 '' - Temari * ''Naruto Shippūden: Ninja Council 4 - Temari * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (series) - Temari * Naruto: Clash of Ninja (series) - Temari * Naruto: The Broken Bond - Temari * ObsCure - Ashley * Rave Master - Reina * Rave Master: Special Attack Force! - Reina * Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles - Red Queen (uncredited) * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 - Elizabeth / Mitsuru Kirijo (uncredited) * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES - Mitsuru Kirijo (uncredited) * '' * Star Ocean: First Departure - Mavelle Froesson * Steambot Chronicles - Captain Ciboulette (uncredited) * Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World - Raine Sage (uncredited) * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology - Raine Sage (uncredited) * Tales of the Abyss - Noir, Gelda Nebilim (uncredited) * Trauma Center: New Blood - Valerie Blaylock (uncredited) * Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria - Hrist, Leone (uncredited) * Warriors Orochi - Mori Ranmaru and Oichi (uncredited) * Warriors Orochi 2 - Mori Ranmaru and Oichi (uncredited) Web Series Roles * Galacticast - Bride of RoboJew, Son Trivia In 2007 she attended the San Diego Comic-Con with her husband, Yuri Lowenthal. She was doing autographs for Temari while he did autographs for Sasuke from Naruto. External links * * * * * *IGN Interview * Interview on Anime Chronicle Podcast in May 2010 Category:1980 births Category:American film actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:Rutgers University alumni Category:People from Fairfax, Virginia hu:Tara Platt ms:Tara Platt